Kenapa Ayam Menyeberang Jalan?
by Luxam
Summary: Yaudah. Emang kenapa ayam menyeberang jalan? Edited!


Halo, saya Luxam.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto punya Abang Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning :** Another OOC GJ abal ancur amburadul dudul cuih cuih fic. Maafkan saya.

* * *

**Kenapa Ayam Menyeberang Jalan?**

"Neng Konan-ku sayang, kalo abang jadi korek kuping, eneng jadi apanya?"

"Eneng jadi tai kupingnya dah, Bang Pein. Biar bisa dikorek-korek terus sama abang sayang.."

"Arwana, Arwini, Arwunu, Arwene, Arwono.. kalo aku jadi ikan hiu—emang lu ikan hiu, kan?—kalian jadi apanya?"

"_Blubup.. Blubup.. Blubup.. Blubup.._"

"Ya Dewa Jashin! _Umbala Umbala Um! Balabala Syubidupap Lalalaaa!_"

"Halo, adikku sayang? Lagi sibuk apa akhir-akhir ini? Kakak baru aja beli krim anti keriput keluaran terbaru yang cuma dijual di Cibodas itu, loh.. Kamu mau coba pake juga, gak?"

"Tobi anak baik~ Tobi anak baik~"

"Barbie Thumbelina, Barbie Rapunzel, Barbie Fairythopia, Boneka Si Unyil.. Tunggu dulu, ya. Aku mau ke WC dulu.."

"Lu gimana, sih? Pohon beringin yang di belakang markas kita mati, tuh! Gara-gara lu cuma ngurusin bunga bangke busuk itu mulu, sih!"

"Lu juga salah! Kan elu yang terlalu sibuk sama pohon terong bengkok lu!"

"Eh, Dei! Bayar utang lu! Tadi kan lu minjem duit buat beli tanah lempung!"

"Pelit lu, un! Baru juga gua minjem duit satu jam yang lalu, un! Kok udah ditagih sih, un?"

Suasana yang damai di pagi yang cerah seperti biasa. Itulah yang sekarang lagi terjadi di markas Akatsuki yang reot ini. Pein lagi asik pacaran sama Konan, Kisame lagi asik pacaran sama sodara-sodaranya, Hidan lagi asik nyembah Dewa Jashin-nya, Itachi lagi asik telepon-teleponan sama pantat ayam, eh, adenya, Tobi lagi asik nyanyiin lagu single perdana dengan judul 'Tobi Anak Baik', Sasori lagi di WC ninggalin koleksi boneka-bonekanya, Zetsu Putih lagi berantem sama Zetsu Hitam, dan Kakuzu lagi nagih utang ke Deidara.

Ketika para manula-manula setengah jadi itu lagi bersantai-santai, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang misterius yang berpakaian hitam-hitam masuk seenak jidat ke markas Akatsuki.

_BRAAAKK!_

Pintu digebrak. Kakuzu sewot, "Eh pelan-pelan dong ngebuka pintunya! Kalo rusak gimana? Lu yang ganti rugi, ye!"

Orang misterius berpakaian hitam-hitam itu nyengir gaje, terus ngomong, "Hahaha tenang saja! Saya datang ke sini bukan untuk ngerusakin pintu, tapi untuk ngewawancarain kalian semua!"

"Ha?"

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki cengo. Bahkan Sasori yang lagi di WC pun langsung ngacir, "Ada apaan ada apaan? Ada yang nyolong patung Leak gue, ya?" Bang, Bang! Cebok dulu, Bang!

"Wawancara apaan nih? Wawancara kegantengan gua?" Itachi nyodorin diri lebih dulu. Pede banget sih.

"Bukaaan! Pasti mau wawancara buat nanyain dampak global warning terhadap kelangsungan hidup makhluk laut, kan?" Kisame nyerobot Itachi.

"Bukan, dodol. Dia pasti mau wawancara bagaimana dampak global warming terhadap kelangsungan tumbuhan, kan?" kata Zetsu pede.

"Aah minggir lu semua! Dia pasti mau wawancara mengenai profil Dewa Jashin gua tercinta!" Hidan ngedorong Itachi, Kisame, sama Zetsu, sambil bawa-bawa spanduk bertuliskan _'Dewa Jashin Telah Datang! Bertobatlah Kalian Semua! Hahaha!'_

"Aduuuh apa banget sih lu padaan, un? Udah pastilah dia dateng buat ngewawancarain persiapan peledakan bom teknologi terbaru gua yang konon lebih sakti dari bom buatan Nurdin Markotop, un!" Sekarang giliran Deidara yang unjuk gigi.

"Mama~ Tobi anak baik masuk tivi, loh..~" Tobi cuma dadah-dadah gaje ke kamera. Ha? Emang ada kamera?

"Udah pada minggir lu semua." Sang ketua bokep, Pein, turun tangan. _Ah ngeganggu aja, nih. Kagak tau apa gua lagi asik yayang-yayangan sama My Lovely Konan?_

"Ada perlu apa, lu?" tanya Pein (sok) berwibawa.

"Oh! Anda pemimpinnya, ya? Saya mau wawancara para anggota organisasi anda!" kata orang misterius itu.

"Wawancara apa?" nada suara Pein masih sok berwibawa, tapi diem-diem dia udah mikirin gaya kul macam apa yang bakalan dia tampilin di depan kamera nanti.

Makanya saya tanya, emang ada kamera?

"Saya mau tanya, kenapa ayam menyeberang jalan?"

"Haaaaa?"

"Gak penting pertanyaannya, un."

"Gak nanya kenapa gue kiyut aja?" tanya Sasori pede. Dia udah cebok.

"Gimana kalo nanya kenapa muka gua mirip ikan hiu tapi tetep ganteng kayak Bret Pit?" tanya Kisame pede part dua. Udah tau. Ya karena emang lu hasil perselingkuhan ikan hiu sama Bret Pit versi kecebur got.

"Mending lu nanya data statistik perekonomian anggota Akatsuki aja. Gua punya datanya lengkap. bayar ye, goceng!" tawar Kakuzu gak penting banget. Siapa juga yang mau tahu?

Orang misterius itu geleng-geleng, "Kagak kagak.. Saya mau naya kenapa ayam menyeberang jalan. Kalo gak, entar gak sesuai sama fic-nya, dong? Kalo ente-ente pada mau jawab, entar kita foto narsis rame-rame terus ane upload ke Pesbuk."

"Wot? Foto narsis? Gua mau gua mau!" Itachi langsung semangat.

"Gua juga mau, un! Entar foto gua sama koleksi bom-bom lempung kesayangannya gua ya, un?" Deidara juga semangat.

"Kalo gue, entar foto gue sama koleksi barbie+wayang golek gue, ye?" Sasori juga. Semangat!

"Iye dah iye..," si manusia misterius cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

"Foto narsis?" Konan bereaksi. "Abang Pein.. Eneng mau foto eneng dipajang di Pesbuk, Bang.."

"Apa? Eneng mau?" Pein gak kuasa nolak permintaan yayangnya. "Apa boleh buat.. apa pertanyaan lu tadi, nyet?"

Seenak ketek ngatain orang monyet. Leader sialan. "Kenapa ayam menyeberang jalan?"

"Gua jawab duluan. Tapi entar bayar goceng, ye!" Dengan pede Kakuzu nawarin diri. "Karena tuh ayam dikejer-kejer rentenir. Belom bayar utang, sih!"

"Kok tau?" Orang misterius itu nyatet jawabannya.

"Tau lah. Orang gua rentenirnya."

"Oh.." Catet catet catet. "Terus elu? Kenapa ayam menyeberang jalan?" tanya dia ke Sasori sambil nunjuk-nunjuk pake pulpen.

"Karena itu ayam mau pergi ke sale besar-besaran Barbie Lutung Kasarung 100 taun sekali," jawab Sasori santai.

"Kok tau sih?"

"Ya jelaslah. Orang gue juga kepengen dateng. Tapi apa boleh buat kantong tak sampai. Gue sabar-sabarin dulu deh di sini sama miniatur patung pancoran, Si Parman.."

"Bukan, kacrut!" Itachi ngegeplak kepala Sasori. "Dia nyeberang karena mau ke tempat launching produk krim anti-keriput terbaru!"

"Masa?"

"Iyaaa! Orang kemaren gua dateng. Nih, gua udah beli satu dus."

"Sekarang Tobi~ Tobi anak baik yang jawab!~" Tobi masih dadah-dadah ke kamera. Bodo dah ada apa kagak tuh kamera.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Tobi anak baik~ Ayamnya juga ayam baik!~ Ayamnya nyeberang lewat zebra cross, kan?~"

"Oh iye-iye pinter juga lu," orang misterius itu nyatet lagi.

"Sekarang gua, un." Deidara nyamperin orang misterius itu, "Karena ada teroris yang ngeledakin bom, un!"

"Ih kok sok tau banget sih, lu?" sewot si orang misterius.

"Iya lah, un. Kan gua yang ngeledakin bom-nya," jelas Deidara dengan tampang innocent.

"Pendapat gua lain lagi," kata Kisame. "Menurut gua, dia nyeberang karena ngindarin Tsunami!"

"Tau darimana lu?"

"Kemaren sodara gua sendiri yang ngalamin. Untung mereka selamat. Ya, gak? Arwana, Arwini, Arwunu, Arwene, Arwono?"

"_Blubup.. Blubup.. Blubup.._"

"Kalo gua..," Hidan dateng tiba-tiba, "Karena di seberang jalan ada Dewa Jashin!"

"Wah wah. Kenapa lu mikirnya gitu?" si orang misterius mendelik.

"Karena kemaren gua ketemu tuh ayam di pinggir jalan. Dia mau nyeberang buat ketemu Dewa Jashin. Akhirnya gua teriak _tunggu, Yam! Gua ikut!_"

Si orang misterius ngangguk-ngangguk lagi, "Okeh. Terus lu yang belang-belang? Kenapa ayam menyeberang jalan?" tanya dia ke Zetsu.

"Wah gua kagak tau," jawab Zetsu putih. "Dia takut ngeliat lu kali, bro?"

"Enak aja.." Zetsu hitam tersungging, "Ada juga dia yang takut sama lu!"

Catet catet catet catet. "Kalo lu?" tunjuk dia ke satu-satunya anggota cewek di Akatsuki, "Kenapa ayam menyeberang jalan?"

"Karena ayamnya lagi bikin origami, terus kertasnya terbang ketiup angin sampe ke seberang jalan!" jawab Konan.

"Jawaban bagus, neng. Sangat masuk akal dibanding jawaban nista makhluk jadi-jadian itu," kata Pein sambil ngerangkul pundak Konan. "Sekarang giliran abang."

"Iye. Kenapa ayam menyeberang jalan?"

"Karena ada gua di seberang jalan. Dia naksir gua, gua kan ganteng. Tapi sayangnya gua udah punya Konan. Jadi gua kasih dia piercing karatan sama majalah Plaiboi bekas buat kenang-kenangan."

Orang misterius muntah.

Konan tersapu-sapu, "Ih abang bisa aja."

Pein ngambil kesempatan buat grepe-grepe pundak Konan, "Apa sih yang gak buat eneng?"

"Okeh gua udah selesai nyatet!" Si orang misterius masukin catetannya ke kantong, "Sekarang kita foto rame-rame!" Dia ngambil tas buat nyiapin kamera sama tripod-nya. Gak lupa ngatur timer.

"Gue paling depan sama yayang barbie!" Sasori langsung stand by di depan.

Itachi nyelak, "Kagak! Dunia harus tau gua udah gak keriput, jadi gua yang di depan!"

Hidan nyerobot sambil ngegendong patung Dewa Jashin, "Awas! Dewa Jashin mau ikutan foto!"

"Minggir lu semua, un!" Deidara dateng sambil bawa-bawa segudang koleksi bom lempung, "Gua mau menata koleksi gua ini seartistik mungkin di depan, un!"

"Tobi anak baik!~ Jadi Tobi di depan!~" Tobi ikut-ikutan pengen di depan.

"Arwana, Arwini, Arwunu, Arwene, Arwono.. Kalian jangan ketularan makhluk-makhluk nista itu, ya. Di sini aja sama aku. Nanti pas di foto kalian senyum yang manis, ya." Kisame udah nge-tag tempat di pojok kanan. Duduk manis sambil mangku akuarium 'Keluarga Arwana'-nya.

"Kita harus keliatan ganteng," kata Zetsu putih.

"Betul. Apa perlu kita bawa pohon rambutan sama putri malu juga buat ikutan foto?" tambah Zetsu hitam.

"Woy! Berisik! yang mau di depan bayar dulu sama gua goceng!" Kakuzu ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dasar bangkot semprul.

"Neng Konan, eneng di sini aja sebelah abang. Daripada deket-deket makhluk dari jenis spesies yang hampir punah itu," Pein juga ngambil kesempatan dalam kesemprulan. Dia nyengir bokep ke Konan.

"Iye, bang." Konan mah nurut aja dah.

"Ayo semuanya siap-siap!" Orang misterius nyamperin para anggota Akatsuki, mau ngikut difoto juga.

_Srrrrr Pip! Pip! Pip!_

Timer mulai jalan.

"Katakan Sasori kiyuuut!" teriak Sasori pede-najis-gela.

"Jangan! Katakan Itachi mukanya muluuus!" teriak Itachi gak mau ngalah.

"Tobi anak baiiik!~" teriak Tobi ikutan.

"Katakan Dewa Jashin ganteng!" teriak Hidan semangat.

"Hadooh pada ngaco semua! Udah! Katakan kejuuuuu!" teriak orang misterius ngasih komando.

**"KEJUUUUU!"**

"Tobi anak baik!~"

_Cekrek!_

_

* * *

_

Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Selesai. Special thanks buat **Yue Asahi**! Yang udah nyaranin tampilan fic ini diubah~ **momochi mimi'san**, **Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades**, **Uchiha Evans**, **Deide vyeno**,** RoSeLapucell**, **Sorayuki Nichan**, **Deidara' Katsu-himeUn**, **BlackKiss'Valentine**, **No Name**, **Meguhaha**, **UCHIHA KARIN**, **Solid Gears**, dan **Mayuura** yang udah review. Kalian yang gak review tapi udah baca juga, makasih!


End file.
